rythiaefandomcom-20200213-history
Valar Denarasson
Valar is a centaur mercenary currently residing in and around the city of Sasserine. Biography Born to one of the many isolated centaur tribes that are scattered across the New World, Valar grew up knowing little of human-dominated society save the stories he was told by the caravaneers brave enough to make contact with the tribe for trade. Most centaur tribes are semi-nomadic, and Valar's was no exception, maintaining eight small settlements scattered around the region upon sites holy to their ancient Hither Olman gods, keeping their influence strong in the region as they have done since new world centaurs, among many others, were put to the sword by the Yuan-ti empire around four thousand years ago. As is traditional in a centaur's early years Valar was trained as a lay-priest, choosing to follow the path of Bolon Dzacab. However he found his true calling ranging through the forests and plains with his huntress mother, Denara. With her he would scout ahead of the main group when they traveled and provide food and security when the tribe was stationary. It was assumed then that when he reached adulthood and the time came to petition another tribe for membership he would ask one of the religious tribes like his own for a place as a scout and hunter. In fact the gossips could speak of nothing other than what glorious creature Valar would bring down to present as his masterwork, with much discussion of what prize the finest tribes would find worthy. But Valar's curiosity had overtaken him and he didn't want to isolate himself from the rest of the world. So in a decision as scandalous as it was reckless he sent a single petition to a tribe that worked mostly as a mercenary company, and was famous for feats of arms. The reply was a single line "Join us in one year. Your reputation must proceed you." So Valar set out from his home with his childhood longbow, an ornate hunting lance from his mother and all the potentially useful items his druid father could lay his hands on. After a week of travel he emerged from the jungle and found himself in one of the may townships along the Emerald River. Here he made two crucial discoveries, that humanoids didn't like people with only one name and some people wanted you to respect them before even meeting them. For the first he found it logical to take the name of his mother he took after so much, assuming the name Denarasson and for the second it took a very hurried intervention from the widow who offered him a place to sleep to avoid Valar punching the local magistrate. After discovering, loving and buying the woman's supply of cheese he set off up the river towards the nearest city of Sasserine, hearing the recent troubles had left it in need of armed help. Upon arrival he found indeed there were many people wanting debt repaid and family grievances solved, but that wasn't what Valar was looking for. He registered his name with many of the touters with the side note of "Up for anything, the more dangerous the better". this seemed to pique the interest of a certain Manthalay Meravanchi. Current Activities Valar has fallen in with a group of other adventurers and seems to have struck up a particular friendship with a ninja, several advertisements have been spotted amongst the mercenary boards for the "Brothers Stabbity". He was known to have left by sea some months ago with the group in order to colonise the Isle of Dread, and judging by the stories being circulated by incoming crews it seems they are disrupting every port on the way there. Category:Player Character Category:Male Category:Centaur